1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcement for rear seat backs which is provided between a rear package tray and a floor panel of a vehicle to protect a rear seat back from an impact transmitted from luggage in the trunk of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of luggage are stored in trunks of vehicles. When the vehicles suddenly stop, the luggage in the trunks is moved forward by the force of inertia and may strike the backs of rear seats, thus causing the possibility of injury to passengers, who are seated in the rear seats, attributable to impacts transmitted from the luggage to the rear seat backs.
Therefore, reinforcements are typically provided in the rear seat backs. Such reinforcements are also often required by various legislation. Generally, rear seats for vehicles are configured such that seat backs are installed between rear package trays and floor panels. Luggage bars having various shapes are provided in the rear seat backs to reinforce the rear seat backs.
A reinforcement for rear seat backs according to the conventional technique will be explained herein below. However, this does not imply that the structure of the conventional technique was known prior to the filing date.
As a representative example of the conventional rear seat back reinforcements, in the case of low-priced vehicles, a rear seat back reinforcing structure is realized by a method in which a cushion pad of a seat back is attached to a wire frame, a luggage bar is installed between a rear package tray and a floor panel, and the wire frame is fastened to the luggage bar.
Hereinafter, the conventional rear seat back reinforcement will be explained in detail with reference to FIG. 1. In the case of lower-priced vehicles, one of the goals is to maximize the reinforcing effect using a minimum number of elements and through a minimum number of processes of work, to thus reduce the production costs. To achieve the above purpose, a structure in which only two luggage bars 90 are used and a lattice type wire frame 70 supports a seat back is proposed. In detail, the two luggage bars 90 are arranged to form a “V” shape. The upper ends of the luggage bars 90 are bolted to a rear package tray 10, and the lower ends thereof are bolted to a floor panel 30. The wire frame 70 is attached to the seat back to support the seat back. The upper end of the wire frame 70 is mounted to wire brackets 12, which are provided on the rear package tray 10. Fastening members 72, each of which is bent downwards, are provided on the lower end of the wire frame 70, so that the wire frame 70 can be bolted to the floor panel 30 via the fastening members 72.
However, in the conventional rear seat back reinforcement having the above-mentioned construction, to fasten the wire frame to the rear package tray, three wire brackets 12 are respectively provided at left, right and center positions on the upper end of the rear package tray. To fasten the wire frame to the floor panel, the fastening members 72 are provided at left, right and center positions on the lower end of the wire frame. These members for fastening the wire frame require bolting processes, so that there is a disadvantage in that the number of elements and the number of work processes are markedly increased. As such, the conventional rear seat back reinforcement requires a lot of effort and expense for installation and assembly thereof, despite having a basic structure, and is thus not adapted to the purpose of the low-priced vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.